we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Reg Cutty
Reg Cutty is a butcher and the owner of Cutty's Shop in Wellington Wells. Appearance Reg Cutty is a cheerful middle-aged man with a red butcher's apron, large round glasses, and a sun hat. He has a small moustache, brown hair and blue eyes. Events of We Happy Few Act One Reg Cutty is met after Arthur delivers Edmund Macmillan's packages for him, as he had his legs broken by the Plough Boys. Cutty instructs Arthur to fetch him a "package" for him, which is, in fact, a human cadaver being investigated by Bobbies, who Arthur buys off with Scotch. After Arthur brings it back to Cutty, he offers Arthur a job to help him butcher the meat. To initiate this, Arthur must go to the door leading back into Cutty's home, but it then electrocutes Arthur, rendering him unconscious. Arthur then wakes up in Cutty's home, now designated as his "apprentice." Cutty is revealed to be a psychopathic murderer, as he forces Arthur to operate his machines in order to drain and butcher the meat from dead people (presumably ones he killed as well as stole from the Bobbies), using the package that Arthur got for him. As Cutty instructs Arthur on how to work the machinery over a PA system, it becomes increasingly clear that he's completely insane, given the lengths he's gone to in order to feed Maidenholm. He infrequently zaps Arthur for either "taking too long", or for inputting the wrong sequence of buttons, as he processes the meat and takes orders of shapes to mold it into. Once Arthur completes enough tasks, he's given a break, during which he goes through Cutty's journal, which tells Arthur how to lure Cutty into his home and distract him long enough to make an escape. Arthur then jams one of the machines with a piece of metal and sneakily escapes to Cutty's cellar, only to have Cutty corner him. If Arthur is caught, he is zapped unconscious and simply forced back to work. Eventually, Arthur figures out that he needs to remain unseen by Cutty, as he has Spankers which operate on his command. Arthur then sneaks back upstairs to discover a confused Red Bobby who asks what is going on. Once Arthur explains the situation, the Red Bobby is shocked and agrees to arrest Cutty. Arthur later exits Cutty's home to see him being taken away by the Red Bobby, while proclaiming that he was doing it to feed Maidenholm, and now all the meat's going to go to waste. Arthur proclaims that he might become a vegetarian because of this. Act Two Reg Cutty will operate at his shop as usual, the same applies for Act Three. Strangely, there comes a point in time when he won't sell anything anymore. Events of We All Fall Down When Victoria Byng wanders the prison (which she had made full due to ruining the Joy) after freeing herself, Reg Cutty is there crying in his cell. Cutty's appearance in the DLC would be hinting that he would have been eventually found out for his murderers business without ever tricking Arthur into working for him anyway. Related Notes *Liebchen Trivia *At one point, Reg Cutty speaks a line of German, then hastily covers over his slip, implying that not only is he German, but possibly a Nazi as well, given what the Nazis did during the Holocaust (which happens in this universe as well, albeit sooner) and what he does to people with his technology. If he isn't a German (and then Nazi), however, he is very likely a sympathizer. The German theory is further supported by a note he wrote to a woman named Marta that he loved but didn't send, when he realized no one would take the note to Germany for him. *When Reg comes running into fix the machine, he yells "You maniac, you blew it up! Darn you, darn you all to hell!" A reference to the famous last line of Charlton Heston's character from Planet Of The Apes (1968). *It is possible to find a Wastrel, Ronnie Carver, crying over a bench with a dig spot note in front of him, it is possible that they know each other. *Reg is the short form of Reginald. Gallery CuttysShop.png|Inside of his shop. MeatPage.png|A poster displaying the cuts of meat on a cow, the "Son's" on the logo is scribbled out with a red marked and also torn off. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wellies Category:Shopkeeper